


I Hate you, Mr. Snow

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hate Sex, Jonerys Drabble Prompt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thank you @ellimomo for tagging me. Here is my short Jonerys drabble. Modern Aumy prompt: "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while"





	I Hate you, Mr. Snow

“No! No! No!. This is not happening”, Dany muttered as she tried to open the door. The hospital is on lockdown after a code red and she was trapped in the supply closet. And most importantly she was trapped with the one person she hates most in the world since last night.

“Stop it!”, she heard him say. She turned around and saw him leaning against the wall, looking at her. “It looks like we will be trapped in here for a while”, Jon said and started whistling some stupid song. Dany ignored him and tried to unlock the door. 

“Stop whistling!”, she shouted after a few minutes. He cocked an eyebrow at her but kept whistling. She marched towards him with a duct tape and plastered his mouth.

“What is your problem?”, he shouted furiously tearing the tape off.

“I hate you!”, she replied with the same ferociousness and turned around to walk away from him only to be pushed back on the wall and his beautiful grey eyes boring into him.

“You didn't hate me last night”, he said looking smugly.

“That was before you revealed you slept with Margaery in High School”, she replied angrily. He looked at her with his beautiful puppy dog eyes and Dany knew exactly what is going to happen next. 

Within a few seconds, they're both naked from the waist down and Dany can feel Jon's erection as he pushes her against the wall.

“I hate you, Mr. Snow!”, she spat out once again but instead of pushing him away, she wrapped her legs around his ass as he lifts her up.

His mouth sucks on the curve of her neck before he bites softly and smirks, “That's not in you, Mrs. Snow”, he said and started pounding into her.

Her eyes narrowed but her legs wrap around him tighter to take him deeper into her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Plz share your thoughts.


End file.
